The Piano
by Soap1
Summary: Another DracoGinny oneshot.  Sequel to I'm Married, You Know, but it's not really necessary to read that one first.  There's a soiree at the Potters' house, and Draco's mind is only on one person.  What happens when he gets her alone?  Smut, etc.


The party was large and crowded, much to Draco's distaste. Pansy had practically dragged him by the ear to get him to come. It was at _Potter's_ house, after all. She had only wanted to come because every high society witch and wizard was going to be there. The Malfoys had to make an appearance. Well, according to her they did. Draco would have just as soon stayed home. A houseful of snotty, stuffy wizards only half as rich as he was.

There was one redeeming quality, however: Ginny Potter. She floated around the house chatting with guests and successfully avoiding Draco's eyes. _It must be awkward for her, seeing me,_ he thought. To stand in sight of her husband and lock eyes with the man whose bed she shared once a year. Ginny didn't want Draco anywhere _near_ her daughter, especially when Harry was around, for fear that someone would notice how eerily Lily Potter resembled the head of the Malfoy family.

Draco was wandering alone through the side rooms of the house, probably not an appropriate pastime at the Potter's party, but far more entertaining than rubbing shoulders with the supposed "elite" of the wizarding world. But upon meandering into a nearly empty room at the back of the house, he encountered what he did not expect.

It was Ginny, standing alone and staring at grand piano, more than six feet long. The beautiful, shining black instrument was charmed to play by itself.

"An enchanted piano?" he asked quietly.

Ginny gasped when she heard his voice. Draco knew she'd recognise his voice anywhere. She didn't turn, further proof that she knew it was him. He silently walked up beside her, listening to the piano's somber melody.

"Sort of takes all the romance out of it, don't you think?" he prodded.

She paused, obviously considering whether she should acknowledge him with a response or simply leave the room. Draco hoped dearly that she wouldn't choose the latter.

"Someone had to teach it, you know," whispered Ginny.

"What?" said Draco, so immensely relieved that she had chosen to stay next to him that he hadn't heard her words.

"An enchanted piano doesn't just _know_ which keys to play," she said softly. "Someone had to show it."

Ginny flicked her wand and the piano was silent. She stepped over to it and sat down at the bench, her fingers resting gently on the keys poised to play. With a deep breath, Ginny let her fingers begin their slow dance across the keyboard. Draco was enthralled. He didn't move or speak, or hardly breath, for fear that she would stop. The music drifted all around him, through him. After what seemed like hours, she stopped. Draco opened his eyes, not even realising he had closed them, and looked at her.

"I had no idea you played," he whispered.

"I think there are quite a few things you don't know about me, Draco," said Ginny as she stood from the bench.

Draco didn't let her walk away. Still entranced by the music, he gently grasped her arm and pulled her to him. He didn't even have the presence of mind to realise how lucky he was that she didn't pull away.

He kissed her. His lips met hers and he tasted the lingering hint of wine in her mouth. His tongue darted out to hers. Draco pulled her against him and wound his hand in her ruby colored hair. She practically melted into him. It wasn't enough for him, having her in his office once a year. He wanted more. He wanted all of her, all the time. Draco would leave Pansy in a heartbeat for her. It was beyond wishful thinking to imagine she would do the same.

Draco pushed her against the wall and let his thigh slide between her legs, feeling the warmth radiating from her center. He let a groan escape his throat. In the back of his mind, he registered that she wasn't pushing him back, she was letting him kiss her. He didn't want to wonder why.

His hand slid underneath her skirt, grazing the smooth skin of her leg. Cautiously, he dipped his hand into her lacy panties, and when he sensed no hesitation from her, he reached lower until his fingers were touching her warm, wet pussy.

"Merlin, you're already wet," he whispered hoarsely.

His long, thin fingers brushed against her clit and she whimpered, shivering slightly against him. Draco kissed her mouth passionately as he began to work her most sensitive place. The more he artfully manipulated her body, the more wetness he felt pouring from her body.

His other hand roamed her, traveling from her soft hair to her soft breasts. Her breath was heavy and ragged and her legs began to shudder underneath her. Ginny's arms were around his neck, and she held herself up on his broad shoulders. Draco's cock was harder than a rock, but this wasn't about him. She had to get there. He could tell she was close.

Her core was dripping wetness when he dipped in a finger to moisten it. Ginny whined when his attention left her clit, but was silenced as he returned to his ministrations.

"More," she whimpered.

Draco complied. His fingers were moving furiously now. Her body was shaking. With a strangled cry and a shiver, Ginny came apart. He gently, very gently, stroked her until her orgasm had washed completely over her. She fell against him and he inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet smell of her perfume mixed with the musky aroma of her arousal.

Ginny stood up and straightened her skirt. For a brief moment, she looked into his eyes. Draco saw pain there. Ginny quickly kissed his lips, so quickly he almost missed it, and then disappeared.

The piano was still playing the same tune that Ginny taught it. Draco flicked his wand to make it stop. He didn't want to hear that song right now. In fact, he might never want to hear it again.


End file.
